


We Owe Everything to Arachnophobia

by pherryt



Series: Scents Don't Lie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Cas, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean, NSFB, Omega Dean, Scenting, Some Fluff, Spiders, Tumblr: supernaturalpromptchallenge, Writing Prompt, i creeped myself out making this collage, i'm with castiel on this one, no smut sorry, prompt spiders, reaction to spiders, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: How did Castiel and Dean meet?
Castiel's car breaks down and when he gets a tow to Singers Auto, he has the scare of his life. A spider inducing scare. A spider inducing panic attack - and only Dean can calm him down.
 A prequel to the  Romantic Hayride , written for the supernaturalchallenge tumblr prompt: Spiders. *Shudder*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you might notice this is part of a series - Each one CAN be read alone, but you might get a little more out of it if you read all of them. Romantic Hayride was written first, but comes after this one. Other stories may be included at some point along the way.
> 
> again, i'm focusing on the scents in this story, but as i write these out i may be able to dive into some other dynamics. No smut though, sorry!
> 
> So I seriously creeped the hell out of myself trying to make a collage for this story. the pumpkins are mine, the spns are screencaps and the spider was not exactly what i was envisioning - i was envisioning the one at the Spirit store in the mall this weekend, the one bigger than my HEAD that jumped out at us and freaked out my kid. if i didn't know to expect it (duh, Halloween store!) i would have been freaked too! - but it works. it's close enough.
> 
> i'm getting creepy crawly feels all over me right now.

Castiel looked out the passenger side window of the tow truck as it pulled into the garage – the sign proclaimed 'Singers Auto' proudly – all while the driver, Garth, chattered away at him. Castiel thought he must be a Beta or just a really, really calm and easy going person since even in the close quarters of the cab, he could smell nothing but the pine tree freshener. Then again, he didn't have the best or strongest nose, even for an Alpha.

The tow truck came to a complete stop in front of the glass doors. Garth pointed through the window. "So just go on in and shout for Dean. We'll get you all set, okay man?"

"Thank you, again, for your assistance."

"No problem, kemosabe."

Castiel opened the door and slid out and down, slamming it shut against the brisk wind and making his way inside quickly. As soon as the bell over the door rang and he'd stepped over the threshold, he froze. The place was decorated for the holidays and there was a spider, front and center, with a dark, fuzzy body the size of his head with equally fuzzy, long legs poking out around him sitting menacingly on the countertop. His heart started to pound.

_It's just a decoration. It's Halloween. It's only a decoration._ He gulped as he repeated the mantra to himself. He said it often during this season but never more fervently then today. He tried to force his legs to move. _Just a decoration. Not real, it's not re-_

He made himself step forward.

The legs moved.

He barely restrained a shriek as he shoved himself backwards to leave, to get away, go _anywhere but here!_ But the door had already swung shut behind him and instead he wedged himself against it with a whimper.

He couldn't take his eyes off the spider moving menacingly on the counter. There was no one else in the waiting room, no other signs of life. He was trapped. With his worst fear. He whimpered again, not even registering the curse and thump coming from the back room as his hands scraped against the door.

**  
Dean opened his sandwich and moved to take a bite when the strong scent of rotten eggs and curdled milk hit his nose. He nearly dropped the sandwich in nauseated disgust.

_Fuck. What the hell had Sam made him?_ He pried open the sandwich, lifting the top slice of bread to stare at the components. Roast beef and turkey. No cheese. No egg. No mayo either, just mustard. Nothing weird. Nothing that could explain that smell.

The smell was too strong and he had completely lost his appetite. He eyed the sandwich suspiciously before making his decision. He shoved it aside and off the desk, right into the wastebasket. There went his lunch break. He might as well get some work done.

Before he got too far, his phone chimed. Picking it up, he noticed a message from Benny and frowned.

_::Tell the guy Garth just brought in, that it was worse than he thought. This is going to take a while::_

Dean frowned at the message. What guy? He stood up and tripped. He cursed as he stumbled forward, dropping the phone onto the desk with a thud. Getting closer to the door made him realize the stench had gotten stronger. His eyes widened. It hadn't been the sandwich after all.  As he approached the door, he caught the undercurrent of fear as he tentatively scented the air again.

Pushing out of the office in a sudden rush, he noticed the tall, dark haired man in a suit frozen in fear against the door. The scent was so strong Dean had to cover his nose. Dean was no expert but it seemed to him that the fear was bordering on panic. _What the hell? What had freaked this guy out so badly?_

"Hey! Hey, man are you okay?" There was no response as Dean looked around the waiting room to see what could have caused this sort of reaction. He quickly stepped around the counter and over to the – Alpha, he realized - who was clutching at the door behind him, small whimpers escaping him.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Dean tried to approach the distressed Alpha carefully and tried not to breath too deep. Through the glass door, he saw Jo approaching but paid no mind. She could clearly see the door was blocked, and he was dealing with it already. Instead, he focused on the frightened blue eyes in front of him, the ones staring ahead at…something. Dean turned to follow his line of sight just as Jo tried to jiggle the handle against the already panicked Alphas back.

There was a shriek and Dean suddenly found himself with an arm full of Alpha as the dark haired man lurched forward and into Dean, causing them both to hit the ground. Dean was barely able to twist around enough to prevent a complete fall.

As soon as he caught his breath, Dean realized he was sitting on the floor, braced on his arms to keep from falling further back. The still whimpering Alpha was now on his lap, shivering and shaking. Jo pushed through the previously blocked door, followed by Garth.

"Dean, fuck. What has Bobby said about messing around with the customers?"

"Shut up Jo!" Dean growled at her. This wasn't the time for her jokes or snide comments. "I found him like this and I have no idea what's wrong." Jo took a closer look. Dean wasn't surprised that neither of them could smell the panic rolling of the blue eyed man since Beta noses couldn't seem to pick up much 'scent'. He turned to Garth. "Dude, how was he in the tow truck?"

"Not like this, Dean-o. He was pretty calm. Good mood. Even smiled a little at some of my jokes."

"Something in here must have set him off then?" Jo mused.

"Like what?" Garth looked around in concern and confusion.

"I was just trying to figure that out when Jo decided she was too impatient to wait a few minutes and made everything worse." Dean glared at the blonde who huffed.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

The three of them looked around, even as Dean managed to shift and maneuver himself and the Alpha so that he had the wall to support him, even as the Alpha clung to him. Without even thinking about it, Dean found his hand threading through the mess of dark brown hair and scratching at the scalp.

"Could it be the Halloween décor? Some of it _is_ really scary _._ " Garth eventually offered. Dean and Jo looked around and then at each other.

"Worth a shot. Garth, you've got appointments so you need to get going. Jo, if you're not busy, you can take the decorations down. If you are, find me someone who can. I think I'm kind of stuck."

Jo rolled her eyes and grumbled but she started taking the decorations down. Skulls, pumpkins, webs and tiny spiders. Pictures of cats and candy corn and orange and black paper streamers, dumping it all into a box she found under the counter. Grabbing the spider off the counter she flipped it over and switched it off before dropping it on top of the pile. Dean sure hoped that this would solve the issue because he didn't know what else it could be.

**

Castiel felt something twitch against his back as he stared at the moving spider. The twitch had him leaping forward blindly, his eyes breaking connection with the source of his fear. _Shit, shit, shit! There was another one, wasn't there? There was another spider behind him and it was touching him! Fuck! Fucking fuck!_

Eventually, his pounding heart started to calm, the smell of warmth suffusing him. It was confusing, he wasn't even sure what warmth smelled like, but it reminded him of being wrapped up in soft, warm blankets, his hands curled around a hot drink as he sat in front of a comfortably roaring fire. He breathed the scent in deep.

A hand scratched through his hair and he leaned into it. _Wait, what?_ He pulled away and noted the green eyed, freckled man looking at him with concern. The hand paused and Castiel turned red, mortified, his previous fear momentarily forgotten. He started to scramble back, stumbling out an apology. The man opened his mouth when a woman's voice interrupted.

"Dean, where do you want me to put all this?" reflexively, Castiel turned at the sound of the voice and saw a blonde haired girl holding an overflowing box with that damn spider on top. Castiel jerked back, colliding with Dean once more. He made a sound of distress and clutched the green eyed man without even realizing it. He started moaning out the word "No," over and over again.

"Shit, man, are you okay"?

Jo edged closer and Castiel's grip tightened as he tried to push further away from the blonde haired girl. She stopped in confusion as Dean grunted under the full weight of the blue eyed man landing fully on him once again.

"Jo, it's something in the goddamn box! Get rid of it, now! I don't care where as long as it's out of sight!" he cut her off before she could speak again and she gave a brisk nod, booking it. First by taking two steps toward the office, before thinking better of it and heading out the front door.

Dean pulled the other man to him, placing a hand back in his hair. Hey, it had seemed to help the last time. Plus, his hair was very soft, and underneath the panic, the Alpha smelled really good. He wanted to do whatever he could to ease the poor man out of his fear.  He reviewed what was in the box trying to pinpoint the man's trigger. Most of it was paper. A few pumpkins, spider webs and a skull, and that damn animatronic spider Garth just loved.

He blinked. That goddamn, giant,fuzzy, animatronic spider. It was pretty cool but….even if you liked spiders it could produce a bit of a scare. He'd actually argued against it since a lot of people had arachnophobia. Looked like this was proving him right. Not that he was happy about that. Really. The Alpha trembled against him, eyes squeezed shut.

"It's okay man. It's not real. It's gone. You're safe." Slowly he felt the man's shaking slow though his body was still tense. It was when the blue eyed man breathed deeply that Dean realized that the Alphas nose was pressed against his neck. He felt a shuddering breath come from the Alpha as he continued to pet the man's head, scratching at his scalp. This was good. It seemed the Alpha was able to take some comfort from Dean's scent, his actions. Maybe he'd calm again, and Dean could find out if he was okay. And maybe, not so incidentally, find out if this could be something more. Dean rather liked the feel of the Alpha in his arms.

His cheeks flamed red at the thought and he pushed it away. Now was _definitely_ not the time. Thankfully, the door opened at that moment and Jo poked her head back in, distracting him from that thought.

"He okay now?"

"Uh, getting there, I think." Dean kept his voice low and calming. The head of brown hair moved and shifted, the arms disentangling slowly. Dean looked down at the gorgeous blue eyes blinking up at him.  He could get lost in those. _Focus Dean!_ "You ok now?"

"Ummm…" Castiel came to himself only to find that he was still in the green eyed mans arms. It was surprisingly comfortable and he wanted to stay there. When this thought crossed his mind, it screeched to a halt and he turned red. This time, when he scrambled back in mortification, he was able to make it to his feet.

"I'm, I'm, oh god…I'm so sorry." Castiel stared down, stunned. He didn't even know the poor guys name that he'd been, been… _oh god!_

"My name's Dean." The man's mouth quirked up in amusement as he held a hand out. "Here, help me up."

"Of course, Dean." He leaned down and grasped the Omegas hand – of course he was an Omega. That would explain why Castiel could smell him so clearly! – and pulled the freckled man to his feet. He was surprised to find that Dean was a few inches taller than him. Surprised, but happy. His mind almost blanked at the thought.

Tentatively, he looked around, noting the décor was now gone. His eyes skittered past the counter and when he found it empty, his fingers tightened over Dean's hand without even noticing it.

"Where'd it go?" He whispered fearfully, his eyes darting around the waiting room again, this time more frantically.

"No no, you're okay. That spider - it was the spider right? – it was just a toy."

"But it _moved_ Dean!" Castiel hissed and pressed closer in to the Omega, only his presence and scent keeping him from another full on freak out.

"Look at me man," Castiel obeyed Deans command and blue eyes met green. "It wasn't real, and it's gone. I promise."

"Oh-okay." Castiel clung to the reassurance in Dean's eyes and nodded.

"So what's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel, huh? Okay Cas, why don't you come sit down. Let me get you something. Water? Coffee?" Dean pulled at his hand, only just now realizing neither had ever let go.  Ignoring the tingle in his fingers from the action, Dean pulled him over to one of the chairs, settling Castiel down in the one closest to the door. Jo, he noticed, had disappeared somewhere, probably to spare the poor man any more embarrassment than he was already feeling.

"Uh, just water, I guess, thanks." Castiel's eyes were glued to the man who didn't move an inch.

"Hey Cas, I'm gonna need my hand back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Again."

"It's okay Cas. Don't worry about it." Dean left the room for an instant and the warmth seemed to leave with him. Castiel shivered and pulled in on himself. He straightened again when Dean returned with two bottles, sitting next to Castiel. Castiel found himself straightening up and leaning toward him to regain the comforting presence and breathe in the intoxicating scent the other man gave off.

"So, I take it you have a phobia of spiders?" Dean handed a bottle of water over, keeping one for himself. Castiel shuddered at the mere mention of creepy crawlies.

"No, not since…" he trailed off with another shudder, leaning towards Dean even further to regain a sense of calm." I, uh…my brother Gabriel let me watch horror movies when I was younger."

"Let me guess, too young?" Dean smirked. He'd done the same with Sam, because Sam had begged, and damn had the boy regretted it.

He nodded. "And when he saw how much they freaked me out, he'd play pranks on me. Usually with fake ones but one time…" he shuddered again.

"Sounds like a real dick." Dean noted how even the mere thought of spiders made the other man upset, how he avoided the word. He wanted to reach out again to comfort him but they were practically strangers and now that he wasn't in the midst of a break down, Dean couldn't find a legitimate excuse that wouldn't sound creepy to touch him.

"Dean, I'm…I'm very sorry for my behavior. You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"I'm just glad I could help."

"Still, its, it's a stupid fear and –"

"No man, don't worry about it. You've got arachnophobia and I've got aerophobia. I get it. I have to be tranked when it's time to board a plane. I learned _that_ the hard way. And so did everyone around me." Now it was Dean's turn to shudder.

"Still, because of me, you had to take down your Halloween decorations." Castiel wouldn't look at Dean.

"Nah, I didn’t want that spider thing in here anyway. I thought it was cool but _way_ too realistic. Figured it might scare off customers. Guess I was right."

"I wouldn't say you scared me off, Dean. Then again, I _was_ rather frozen to the spot. But as a customer, you have not lost my business, if that's what you're worried about."

"No man, that's not…" Dean sighed. "Look, don't worry about it, seriously, but um…if you want to make it up to me…" he trailed off and then looked over at the much calmer smelling Alpha. Was that a hint of apple? Dean's mouth started to water.

"Anything." Castiel turned to face him, his expression earnest.

"Um…" Dean blushed and this time it was he who looked away. "I mean, don’t feel like you're obligated or nothin' but…maybe you could, we could, um…" Dean juggled the water bottle back and forth in his hands nervously. Castiel watched as Dean grew more flustered and wondered what could possibly cause it.

"Are you okay Dean?" he reached a hand out to place on Deans arm, noting how warm he was, how much calmer he felt just by doing so. Dean seemed to feel it too as he let out a breath and looked back up at Cas's eyes.

"Well, I was thinking…dinner?"

"A date?"

"Only – only if you want…" Dean stammered. _God, what was it about this Alpha that had him so tongue tied? He used to be so smooth…_

"Of course. I would love that." Castiel smiled at the other man whose face beamed back incredulously.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Besides, it's me who should question why you would want to go on a date with a mess like me."

"I wouldn't say that Cas. You haven't seen me in the morning!" Dean laughed and it was Castiel's turn to blush again.

"Was that a flirtation?"

"Maybe." Dean grinned, suddenly self confident again. "So, what do you say? Tonight? The Roadhouse? I can pick you up, seeing as your car seems to have a few more issues than they expected."

Castiel laughed lightly and stared at Dean in amazement. "You really are a knight in shining armor." He mused. The scent coming off Dean – he still couldn't believe he could smell the man so easily, Omega or not! – was just so pleasant:  happy and amused and soothing. It was warmth and promise. It spiked suddenly with a pleased embarrassment as the man shrugged and tried to dismiss Castiel's comment

"Hardly. I just happened to be here, man. And I didn't really do anything." Dean laughed again, looking down at his grease covered jeans and shirt. "Plus, I uh, left my suit of armor at the launderers." Castiel laughed along with Dean. When he stopped laughing long enough to speak, he was interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. Still a little on edge from earlier, he jumped in his seat, slapping at his pants.

"Spiders!" he panicked.

"Cas! Cas, there's no spiders! I promise!" Dean grabbed his hands and Castiel felt suddenly centered, the omega's scent was once again permeating the air. In the calm he turned sheepish, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"It's my brother."

"The dickhead?"

"Normally I'd ask you to clarify, Dean, but as I only mentioned the one…" he trailed off and hit accept on the phone.

"Hello Gabriel. No, I didn't make it back to work. The car broke down. Well, I was going to ask _you_ about that actually. You used it last. Yes, I will need a ride and you owe me. Singers Auto. Alright. Goodbye Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabe, I'll see you in 15 minutes." He sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Dean could hear the sound of someone still speaking before Castiel hung up.

"So, 15 minutes huh? We better at least find out what's actually going on with your car." Castiel nodded.

"That sounds wise." He agreed. Dean went to lead the way out of the waiting room and into the garage proper when he had a thought about where Jo might have stashed the box. He held up a finger and went back into his office, picking up his own discarded phone. There were several missed messages, mostly from Benny, one from Garth and a couple from Jo. He dialed as he walked back to the waiting room.

"Yeah, Jo, where'd you put that box? Okay good. Because I'm bringing Cas in to look at his car. Looks like Benny has a lot to say."

They spent the next 10 minutes with Benny as he went over the problems on the car. How expensive it would be to fix the many extensive issues it had. Dean had snorted when he saw it, a Lincoln Continental. 

"Seriously dude, that's your car? I'm rethinking that date idea…"

"It's perfectly serviceable."

"Not any more it ain't."

"Fair enough." Castiel conceded. The conversation happened in low tones under Benny's words. Castiel nodded and asked questions, both Dean and Benny offering up alternatives. Benny said it was fixable, but expensive because of the amount of work needed, while Dean insisted he trash it for parts and buy a whole new car.

Castiel was reluctant to part with it but sighed, finally admitting they might be right. They walked back to the waiting room, Dean tossing out car suggestions left and right till Castiel felt a little overwhelmed.

They found his brother there ahead of schedule. Who took one look at Castiel and smirked. The faint smell of smug Omega hit Castiel's nose. It had been the bane of his existence after he hit puberty. His sense of smell was weak, even for an Alpha, and it had made learning the meanings of another's scent difficult. It was often relied upon more heavily than words and tone. Scent was the one thing that couldn't be controlled, that couldn't lie and it was the one thing he couldn't really sense. And it wasn't that his nose didn't work, it was that it didn't register the pheromones. He had no idea how that worked at all, and neither had the doctors. He'd been an anomaly all his life and no one he had ever showed interest in had liked the fact that he couldn't smell them back. He'd resigned himself to a lonely life.

But he could still smell Dean very strongly, he realized. Maybe not as strong as another might, but more strongly than he'd ever smelt anyone before. He wondered if that meant anything? Dean's scent had been enough to bring him out of a spider induced panic.  That had never happened before. It had to be a sign.

Castiel was still staring at the handsome mechanic in amazement when fingers snapping in front of his face recalled his attention to the fact that his brother was also there and he hadn't even said one word to him.

"Cas? Cassie? Yo! Earth to Castiel." A hand reached up and knocked on the Alphas head. "Anybody home?"

Dean watched in amusement at the antics of the shorter man and smelled the indulgent annoyance coming off the gorgeous Alpha with a smirk. He smelled that often enough off his younger brother to be relatively certain that the short Omega was the older of the two. Deciding to step in, figuratively anyway, Dean spoke up.

"You must be Gabriel. I'm Dean." He held a hand out and the two Omega's shook. "You look familiar?" Gabriel suddenly went red.

"Hey uh, didn't you guys have Halloween decorations up last week?"

"Gabriel, you were here last week? Why?"

"Well, remember, I borrowed your car because mine was in the shop. This shop."

"Wait, were you the guy that came in when my brother was here? Cause there was nothing wrong with that car."

Gabriel fidgeted as Castiel scowled at him. Dean nearly swooned at the thoughts that brought up and Castiel stopped short and whipped his head around to stare, the scowl dropping away as his jaw dropped open. The Alpha sniffed at the air and Gabriel's eyes widened. Dean tried to look away but their eyes were caught again. Gabriel's head snapped back and forth like he was watching a tennis match despite the participants being as still as statues.

"Holy shit, Cassie. You can smell him?" the words broke the gaze between the two embarrassed men. Castiel cleared his throat but didn't answer his brother as Deans eyes narrowed quizzically.

"What do you mean by  - ?" he turned to Castiel, "You can't 'scent'?" Castiel shook his head.

"No, not…not normally." Castiel ducked his head and turned it away as a despondent smell hit Dean right in the face. His eyebrow raised but before he could say a word, the blue eyed Alpha muttered, "I'm sorry Dean. I…I would understand if you wish to cancel our dinner plans."

"Holy shit Cassie! You scored a date?!" Gabriel stared at his brother in surprise, but also, if Dean were paying attention to him, equally happy for his brother. But he wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at the Alpha whose shoulders were starting to hunch in on themselves and whose smell was becoming hopeless, like ash. Dean sputtered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Castiel's head jerked up and the smell of ash was replaced by a stunned tang.

"I…because I…most people  _do_  when they find out…"

"So what? I don't care. That's not why I asked you out."

"I…" the look on his face was so confused, his scent full of broken hope, his voice choked."You don't?" He managed to get out in a rasp. Dean stepped closer to him, neither noticed as Gabriel backed hurriedly out of the way, and took the disbelieving Alpha's hands in his own.

"No man, I don't. I know the traditional thinking and I say, screw traditions. We can make a few of our own." The blue eyes shone bright and wet as the Alphas scent blossomed again into the mouthwatering scent of home to Dean, the scent warm apple pie.  Dean stepped even closer again till their bodies were nearly touching. He dropped one of Castiel's hands and raised his now empty one to cup the Alpha's cheek.

"Besides, you seem to be able to scent  _me_  just fine, Cas, and I've got no objection to that. Can you tell what I want to do right this minute?" Castiel gave a gummy smile at the Omega's words and leaned in a little closer, pressing his cheek into the rough hand holding it. He gave a long sniff and his smile became a full out grin at the hint of desire he could almost taste. He cupped Deans' face in both of his own hands and leaned in to touch their foreheads together.

"Can I kiss you Dean?" His voice came out so softly only Dean could hear him. Dean gave him the barest hints of a nod before surging up to kiss Castiel himself. The Alphas's eyes slipped closed with a groan and hands slid around to embrace shoulders, hips and head, mutually pulling the other close. It was slow and warm and everything either of them could wish from a first kiss, broken only when Gabriel whistled loudly and started clapping.

"Great. Congratulations Cassie! But much as I would love to stay, I really have to get back to work." For once, there was no mocking in Gabriel's voice. Castiel sighed and pulled away, reluctant to leave. Dean broke his gaze, hands falling away as he looked down, his pink tongue sticking out of his now swollen lips just a tad. Castiel brushed at the hair on his forehead and wondered if Dean were suddenly shy? That didn't seem like him at all, Omega or not.

 He had just opened his mouth to ask when he felt something slip into his pocket and Dean looked up with a smirk. Castiel tilted his head and put his hand in his pocket but only found his phone.  Dean's smirk grew wider, the look daring, the scent smug. Intensely curious, the Alpha pulled it out of his pocket and flicked it on to find that Dean had entered his number on it and that was why he was smirking. Castiel had never even felt him pull the phone out of his pants. That was why he was so smug. 

The two stared at each other, reveling in the other's scent, lost in the other's eyes, when Gabriel cleared his throat pointedly.

"Tonight?" Castiel cautiously asked, hopefully, hardly able to believe. Dean leaned forward and gave him a shorter, more chaste kiss, his fingers stroking down the stubble on Castiel's jaw.

"Tonight." He affirmed in a whisper. Castiel walked out of the shop, his heart floating in the clouds, barely aware of his brother beside him. He couldn't believe this had happened. He had a good feeling about this, about Dean.  He wondered what the future would bring?

And to think, he owed it all to his Arachnophobia.


End file.
